The Family That Slays Together
by Fairy Fever
Summary: The Slayers are a crazy extended family that all live in the same house. That's 6 young men and one little girl all under the same roof, not to mention the exceeds! Can they juggle school, work, love, and family? Nothing can come between this family of powerhouses, right? BIG SHIP STORY, NALU, GALE, ROWEN, AND MANY MORE! Strong T to M rating!
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

** Hey Guys! I don"t have an ****update ****seclude**** yet so who knows when this will actually come out. This story is ****only**** for fun so I don't know if I'll ever finish it. But none the less I hope you like it! (Also I've taken some creative ****liberties**** by changing the ****last names**** of some charters and putting their respective last ****names**** in the middle name place. also I played around with ages.) LOTS OF SHIPS!**

Upon a hill in the beautiful city of Magnolia is the pristine Fairy Tail Academy for Mages and Wizards (FTA). Its halls are filled with the magic and laughter of the students and faculty. Wizards parents send their children to this school school from all over Fiore.

One family has been going their for generations, The Slayer Family. The 3 siblings of the family went to the school when it first opened and then they sent their children their as well. All three sons were gifted Dragon Slayer Wizards. The 3ed and youngest of the brothers was the first to be wed,(but the second to have kids) he had 2 twin sons whom he named Sting and Rogue; the boys were born with enough magic power to learn the Dragon slayer magic from their father, but to give his sons more power than anyone so he had Dragon Slayer Lacrimas implanted in their bodies. Now the 2end and middle brother was the fist to have children with his beautiful wife, he also had two sons, one older named Laxus and the younger Cobra, but they were both born with extremely week bodies and magic power; despite their weakness as children they longed to gain the power of dragons, so their father implanted Dragon Slayer Lacrimas in their bodies. The 1st born brother, the eldest, was the last to be wed and have children he had 3 children 2 Sons Natsu and Gajeel and a young daughter Wendy; he was a more old fashion man and refused to put dangerous implants in his children, so they all grew up with intense fiscal and mental magic training that made them strong, it definitely helped though that they were all very magical and healthy.

Fairy Tail Academy's tuition and dorms are very expensive. And though the Slayers are no slouches when it comes to fame and fortune, the brothers thought it better for them to send the boys (and Wendy) to the school with a house of their own. The parents would deal with school expenses but their children would pay for food, and any damage to the house (also bills). And though many of the older cousins have long since graduated and gone on with their lives they still live in the big family house on the outskirts of Magnolia.

These days only the children of the 1st brother still go to the school. In fact it was Wendy's first year, she was just waiting for one thing. Her official acceptance letter.

"WENDY! YOU GOT MAIL!" Natsu yelled. Natsu Dragneel Slayer is 18 years old, a senior at FTA, and the middle child of the eldest Brother. He specialized in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. His pink hair happy smile make him look especially attractive but his childish attitude kind of kills his charm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S HERE" The little bluenette Wendy yelled and ran from her pink, white, and blue room through the hall and down flights of practiced She was 12 years old and if this letter was what she thought and hoped it was she would finally enter 6th grade at FTA just like her family before her.

"HOLY F***! MY EARS! PIPE DOWN KID, GODS!" yelled a red haired young man from the other side of the house. Dragon Slayers like this family have very sensitive scenes, like hearing. But this man, Cobra, had the strongest and most sensitive hearing of his family. Someone clear across Magnolia could sneeze and he would hear it like it was in his head, so his like cousins sudden outburst was painful to say the least.

"Sorry Cobra, but its finally happening! HEY EVERYONE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM I"M GOING TO OPEN IT" Wendy called jumping up and snatching the letter from her brothers hand.

"LOWER YOUR VOICE" yelled Cobra as he started off towards the living room.

"Coming kid, lets Go Lector" Chimed Sting The, blond haired, White Dragon Slayer.

"Lets go Frosch, Wendy won't wait for long" Said Rogue The black haired Shadow Dragon Slayer, as he started off towards the stairs.

"Tsk, well I guess I should get down there." Gajeel said. He is Wendy's oldest brother. He uses Iron dragon slayer magic, he has long black hair and a face lined with metal studs. He is 19, but due to some uh... reckless behavior, was held back a year, so like Natsu he is a Senior at FTA.

"Common" Wendy called grabbing her brother, Natsu's, hand and running with the sealed letter in the other, towards the living room where they have family meetings and hang out from time to time.

Wendy bounced excitedly her blue pigtails bobbing up and down. Her brothers and cousins filed into the living room where she was waiting and sat down on the chairs and couch as they laughed and talked. After them came a group of cats standing on their hind legs. Or rather they are Exceeds. A cat-like magic holing race that speak and fly. They weren't the family's pets, they were their friends and a part of the family. But they had close relations with certain members of the family. Happy is blue and close to Natsu. Carla is white and close to Wendy. Lector is red and close to Sting. Panther Lily is black and close to Gajeel. Frosch is green and wheres a pink frog suit, he is especially close to Rogue.

She looked at her family and friends with excitement. Then suddenly and without warning the light of excitement in her eyes vanished. She stood perfectly still her blank eyes staring into space. The letter was loosely in her grasp.

"Yo kid, whats wrong with ya" Gajeel said sitting up, first to notice the change. The boys bickering and joking stopped and they all looked her way.

"Wendy, are you hurt?" Rogue said in a concerned and emo-ish voice.

"Oh no" said the adorable Frosch by his side.

They boys starting bombarding her with questions about her well being. She hadn't meant to make them worried. They were so worked up with concern that Cobra didn't even care how loud they were getting. It was too much for her.

"Sorry...*sniff*.. I.. didn't want to.. make you.. ..upset" Wendy said as tears filled her eyes and pooled down her cheeks.

They stopped asking and stared at her then suddenly...

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID NATSU!" Sting yelled as he grabbed his pink haired cousin by his white scarf and slammed their foreheads together.

"WHAT I DID! I THINK YOU MADE WENDY CRY YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Natsu yelled back.

"LITTLE! I"M OLDER THAN YOU!" Sting barked back.

"You two hooligans are making the poor child cry more," stated Wendy's best exceed friend Carla.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry or worry you" Wendy said with a small smile that soon vanished. "But where's Laxus, we can't start without him".

"He's at the school," Said Cobra, answering about his older brothers absence, "his contract started yesterday so he has to be their evey day setting up for school till it starts".

"Don't worry kid," Gajeel said as he walked over to his sister and placed a hand on her head' "he's a teacher at Fairy Tail, so if you got in he already knows."

"Right. Sorry I guess I got worked up for nothing." Wendy said smiling, the life returning to her eyes. "Now, I Have an acceptance letter to open!"

They all laughed and smiled. Then Wendy held the letter in both hands, staring down at it she brought a finger under the schools logo that was pressed into the seal on the envelope and broke it. She took out the letter and the room fell silent.

**That was a lot of fun! It took quite a while to do, but I'm done with chapter one. I made each dragon slayer generation into a one of the 3 brothers. Did I cram too much information and not enough detail into this chapter? Please tell me! I also think my writing has improved since I failed at my last story. Its still up if you want a good laugh. ****Until**** next time I'm Fairy Fever and I hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys can't wait for you to read what I've got. I made some stupid mistakes last time in my proofreading. Not sure how to fix them though, any tips? Well the lets get into it! (oh heads up my version of Magic moblies are just cars with SE-plugs, so they have a roof over the driver and its not open).**

CH. 2

_Miss __Wendy M. Slayer,_

_ I, Headmaster Makarov Dreyar, am proud to send this letter confirming your acceptance to __Fairy Tail Academy for Mages and Wizards. It is my pleasure to tell you that you will be starting the school year with us here at Fairy Tail. I think of each of my students as a part of my family and I'm glad you'll be joining that family. On the Friday before the school year starts we hold a back to school magic barque, please join to meat your teachers and get your uniform. The..._

"Kid, kid, KID, WENDY!" Natsu said pulling Wendy's eyes from the page

"Oh uh yeah Natsu?" Wendy finally replied looking up from the paper.

"Well don't leave us hanging small fry" Gageel said.

"Yes, you must tell us." Lilly said in his military trained manner of speech.

"oh well..." Wendy replied putting on most convincing sad face. " I uh...".

"Oh Wendy" Carla said, saddened by the thought of her friends crushed dreams.

The boys and exceeds looked completely crushed, they could see Wendy's bangs casting dark shadows on her eyes. Then her frown wavered, and a small smile danced on her lips.

"Hehehehehe, hahahaha, You should have seen your faces!" Wendy giggled.

"But if your crushed spirits were the joke, then..." Rouge started.

"YOU GOT IN!" The whole room yelled at once. jumping to their feet.

They were so happy for her. the exceeds flew around and cheered, and Natsu grabbed Wendy by the waist and swung her in a circle in the air, she laughed. Then everyone else rushed up to her and starting shouting and tossing her in the air. Well everyone except Cobra who had covered his ears and walked out into the hall sweating and groaning over the ridiculously loud cheers of joy coming from his family.

"I'm happy for the girl too, but dear gods these numskulls so f***ing are loud. All ways yelling about everything and..." he ranted on and on trying to hear his own voice and not the others.

"Here read it!" Wendy said

"Nah, it's just a print and send, well all got the same letter, we all know what it says." said Sting

"Oh I guess Great Uncle Makarov would be too busy to right all the letters." Wendy replied

(**Hey everyone need an ****expiation****, okay. I wanted Makarov to still be Laxus' grandfather so I ****decided**** to make him his mother's father ****instead, I'll call her Iva. I know I could have dropped the relation but I thought it would be fun to keep it. Also Fun fact Ivan means 'God is gracious' kinda ironic, right?!)**

-_Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Campus_.-

"Welcome everyone," said a young woman with long white hair and porcelain shin. Her name was Mirajane and she was the lead sectary at FTA. she stood to the right of a little old man sitting at the head of a large table in the schools conference room. This man was Headmaster Makarov, as far as fiscal experience "little old man" fit him perfect, he was little, as in very short, old meaning in his 90's with white balding hair, and dependently male.

"Afternoon Mira", and "Hi Mirajane" 's filled the room as the Fairy Tail staff came into the room swiftly.

"Hey Babe" said a bulky blond haired man with a lighting bolt shaped scar over his eye. this man was Laxus D. Slayer, he was a teacher at FTA, Mira's boyfriend, the Headmaster's grandson, Cobra's older brother, and Wendy and her brothers cousin.

"Hi Laxus, or 'Mr. Slayer', we are at work after all," Mria responded with a giggle as she pushed away the blond man just before he could wrap his strong arms around her and pointed a finger at his spot at the conference table. He huffed, walked over and sat down on his chair.

"_Things between us have been so weird __lately, but its nothing to worry about, right? She's probably just distant because her missing sister came back after two years. Yeah... that's all."_ He thought to himself as he looked blankly at the folder of his class schedules and the role sheets filled with the names of the students he would teach this coming year.

Laxus taught P.E.(Physical Education) for the students in 6th through sophomore year at FTA. It was one of the only classes that was on a block schedule so one day the students would take his class and the next they would take M.E. (Magical education) with Mr. Freed Justine. They alternated these specific classes so the the Wizards and Mages can hone both their physical and magical ability as equally as possible.

The morning meeting started up as the Headmaster rambled on and on and on about funding, and welcoming, and not letting the fire mages mess around with the chemicals in the science lab unsupervised again. Then suddenly...

"LAXUS!" the headmaster yelled as he used his magic to stretch is arm and enlarge his hand, then used it to slap the boy in the face.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN" Luxas yelled as he snapped painfully back into reality.

"DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY GRANDSON AND THE SCHOOL YEAR IS STARTING SOON YOU CAN SLACK OFF!" the Headmaster yelled "I'll fire you just the same as I would anyone else, SO PAY ATTENTION"

Laxus stared at the old man, he was pissed, but as the rest of his coworkers laughed at the little spat, he started to calm down, they were a bunch of weirdos but they made him happy.

when the staph day was over he gave Mira a peck on the cheek after he had walked her to her magic mobile, then started to his own. After he got in and just before he connected the SE-plug, he looked down at his folder, sitting in the passenger seat... "_I wonder_" he thought. he picked it up and opened to his 6th grade attendance roster.

"Hmm, lets see, S.. S...S..." he said

And there she was in his 4th period P.E. class.

"She got in! I KNEW IT! WENDY GOT IN!" He cheered as he jumped in his seat bonking his head on the roof above. "Ouch... Way to go kiddo"

**OKAY FINISHED WITH THE CHAPTER! So sorry it took so long lets just say ****exams**** suck! But I'll have much more time to write. This is fun, and ****please**** tell me what you think. Let me give you some ****extra**** information about my story to make up for the wait; In my world Female magic users are called 'Mages' and Male magic users are called '****Wizards'****, if you call a Female a 'Witch' is is seen as ****either just plain ****rude or sexist depending on the contest. ****Until**** next time I'm Fairy Fever and I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE I'm back at it again. I'm so glad that some of you are actually ****liking**** my story! I'm not the best writer and my chapters are pretty short but thanks for sticking with me through it all.**

Laxus went straight home, driving at the top of the speed limit, but due to the recent time change it was already sunset when he pulled into the driveway. He fumbled with the keys as he took them out of the ignition and removed the S.E. plug from his arm. He got out of his magic mobile and ran towards the front porch. Just as he was going to reach for the door nob the door swung open.

"What the hell Laxus! Why are you home so late! Wendy has been worried sick! Yelled Gajeel after he opened the door!

"Tsk" replied the blonde putting the strong and cool demeanor he used around others (especially his annoying male family members). Then he simply strolled into the

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE" Bellowed the long haired young man as he slammed the door.

"Yeah right, you haven't been that calm and collected since Phantom Lord Summer School was closed down for gang violence and attacking FTA". Laxus retorted as he walked towards the front room. "She is in the living room right?"

"Yeah" was all the answer Gajeel gave. He was angry but he was too tired to pick a fight with the older man.

"Good" said Laxus satisfied with the passive answer. He thought to himself "_Maybe these boys are finally learning" _

As he thought this he passed the kitchen where Cobra was poring a glass of milk.

"Yeah right" snickered the red head as he had heard his brother's thought.

"Stay out of my head Cobra" said Laxus.

He walked passed boys fighting exceeds playing cards and the mail pile, at witch he stopped and looked but didn't see the letter, only a package with Cobra's name on it, which Laxus could only assume was another pair of 'noise canceling' headphones that promises results but doesn't turn out working at all. He then continued on towards the living room. Sitting on the couch was Wendy, she was looking out the grad window, there was a Movie Lacrima running on the T.V. but she couldn't care less. She turned around and saw him.

Sitting up straight she stuttered at him. "Oh.. Laxus your back! I hope you saw.. well that is my letter came today... and uhh..."

"Yeah I heard. Good job kid" He interrupted her rambling with these simple words and two swift pats on the head. She grinned and having told him what she need too, kinda, she wend to the kitchen for something to make for dinner.

~_The Next Morning_~

Everyone was up for a early breakfast so they could eat with Laxus before he went to work. They didn't want to but the night before Laxus had 'decreed' that a family meeting in the morning must take place and even if they didn't want to admit it they were all scared of him so bright and early was the only option. Natsu, Sting, and Rouge, and Happy, Lector and Frosch, all sat at the kitchen island. Wendy, Gajeel, Cobra, Lilly, and Carla were at the table. All were eating cereal and blueberry toaster waffles. Only thing was Laxus was no where to be found.

"So he gets us up early and then doesn't even show" Natsu said in a cocky tone.

A few of the boys gulped as he continued, "I mean what a jerk move that guy thinks he's the boss just because hes the oldest..."

"Umm Natsu? You might wanna tur..." Wendy said trying to stop him from going any further.

"Not now Wendy." The the pink haired boy continued on with is rant, as the tension and the room built and built. "Its not like he's our parents. Laxus isn't my dad, teacher, king... or..." He looked at everyone and then he started to sweat. "He's right behind me, isn't he."

"You got that right, Natsu." said the tall muscular blonde that had been looming behind him. He had heard everything and he was very pissed off. Natsu shrieked as Laxus grabbed his shoulder. Then a sound came out of no where.

"I got it" said Wendy as she got out of her seat and walked towards the house phone. "Its for Laxus!"

"Tisk, you got lucky brat. Coming." Be pick up the phone. "Yeah Freed I won't be late let me get done getting ready and I'll be on my way." He continued "Thanks for looking out for me bud." then he hung up.

Everyone was staring at him. He's never that nice. then he glared at them "Okay everyone listen up. We all know, Wendy will be starting school at FTA so I expect you to help her prepare. Sting and Rouge are leaving tomorrow to get Sabertooth ready for its school year. So let them pack and don't screw around with their stuff, I'm looking at you Natsu! You guys can leave and hang out with friends while I'm gone but don't bring anyone here. Stay out of trouble boys. Oh and Cobra your in charge."

"Aww, but Laxus." Said Sting. "I have a job and a live. Aren't I more responsible than ol' pointy ears!"

"Sting he's the next oldest so Eri~Cobra is in charge. Plus Mr. Sabertooth Headmaster you and your brother be packing all day.

"Common Lector lets go." with that he left up the stairs.

"I'll go talk to him." said Rouge as he and his exceed pal chased after his brother.

With all that over Laxus huffed grabbed a waffle and walked out the front door to his Magic mobile. Wendy waved out the door as he drove off to work. Then she sighed for she knew that by the time she counted to 3 the guys would be wild and crazy, they would be completely unruly. One... everyone starter to look at each other. Two. Wendy turned to look at them too, she stepped away from the door. Then 3. Natsu started yelling about freedom. Gajeel grabbed a doorknob and started eating it. Sting and Rouge started arguing and running up and down the stairs. Happy and Lilly were flying in the air. Carla was hiding under the table. Cobra had given up trying to control the group and walked outside for some attempted peace and quite.

"Common Happy, lets go meat Lucy, Gray, and Erza down by the school." Yelled Natsu, he was smiling like an idiot and standing on the table.

"AYE" Yelled Happy in response!

Then they ran out the door towards town. No doubt to break in to Lucy's house and eventually break things.

"I cant wait for the back to school magic barbecue next Friday! !" Said Wendy

"You'll have a great time kid. Lots of fun and food. And fighting wimpy underclassmen! said Gajeel in between bights of metal.

"Not that you would be interested in the last part, Wendy." Added Lilly.

"She better not! You boys are a bad influence on her. Wendy is a child and a lady..." Said Carla.

"Yeah Carla, Don't worry Lilly's right I'm just excited to meet everyone." Wendy responded.

"Common Carla lets go practice my wind magic in the yard." Called Wendy as she ran upstairs to get dressed so she could play outside.

**Sorry ****about**** the wait! But I ****finally**** felt inspired to write again and I promise next chapter will be more ****interesting****! And I"ll have less ****charters**** to deal with thank you Sabertooth... what, you want me to write Sting and ****Rouge**** ships. Fine okay, okay! I will. God but only one chapter! and don't expect it any time soon. U****ntil**** next time I'm Fairy Fever and I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Yo dudes I'm back. M'kay lets get ****started! Oh and don't forget to drop a review to tell me what you think. I love when people share their ideas too so please do. Okay now we can start!)**

The sun was just peeping from behind the trees and a certain light blue alarm clock played "Best Friend" on repeat. A dainty arm reached out from the pink and blue covers and slapped the off button. Next a mess of dark blue hair emerged from the bed. This long tangled hair belonged to Wendy. Then suddenly her slow morning sped up.

"IT'S FRIDAY! THE BARBECUE IS TODAY" She shouted as she leaped out of bed and grabbed her brush from her light wood dresser and started to get ready. Once her hair was placed in two high pigtails with white bows adorning either side she moved to her closet.

"It's times like these I wished I had sisters instead of brothers. I don't know what to wear and I could use some help." She said talking to no one in particular but the clothes inside her closet.

"Well I'm definitely surprised to see you'v forgotten about me Child" Said the charming white exceed as she floated into the room.

"Oh, good morning Carla. I'm sorry, you're right. You are just like my older sister" said the young girl. Then she thought to herself "_Or more precisely my mom"._

"Well here child, let me to look. I'll find something appropriate." Said Carla as she flew towards the closet and pulled out some clothes.

Wendy has tried on a few outfits, but the one she had on felt perfect. As she looked in the mirror she knew her feeling was right. First she saw the bows she had put in her hair, then the white short sleeved collared shirt she wore with a blue ribbon tied in a bow at the collar. Over that was a dark flushed jean overall dress with two good sized pockets on the skirt of it. She had leggings and open towed white shoes that had a small heal on them. A good looking outfit that she could still play in.

"Perfect" She said " thanks Carla".

"No problem Child, now run along and eat. You have a big day ahead of you" respond the Feline in question.

Wendy bolted down the stairs, a large smile on her face, she was ready, nothing would stop her from making a good impression.

_**Wham**_

"Oww," Wendy said upon impact with something on the stares.

"Oh? Sorry, I didn't see you there." said a white-haired woman.

"Oh, Hi Mira, no it's my fault. I got excited and didn't look where I was going." Wendy said a little flustered that she had just bonked face first into a house guest.

"Oh don't worry about it Wendy, I'm just here to pick up Laxus. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry, but was just coming down for the first time today. So I'm not sure. I would suggest asking his brother." The sky mage said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Wendy." Mira said walking down the few steps she had previously climbed and towards the living room.

"HE'S ALREADY GONE." Cobra yelled before Mira could even reach him.

"That's strange we've driven early to the barque together for the past 3 years." she said a little saddened. in an attempt to stay positive she continued with "I suppose it works out though I'll have My brother and sister in the magic mobile so it may have been a little crowded. I do hope he gets there on time, he's pron to detours."

"Yeah hell be fine, Freed picked him up an hour ago, so they'll be fine Mira." Lilly said after having just flown down the stairs.

"Oh, he went with Freed. That's surprising." Mira said with a faulty smile. "Well I better get going. Oh and congrats on getting in to FTA Wendy, but if I'm being honest I knew you would all along. Oh and could you tell Natsu that Lisanna is excited to see him."

"Thank you Mira, I'll give him the message. See you later today!"

~Later~

"Natsu put that down" Wendy yelled at the top of her lungs. She didn't normally yell but since Cobra had given up on getting the boys out the door, it was hur job it get her brother in check.

"Okay..." Natsu said pouting, his little sister was hardly intimidating but he wanted her to be happy so he gave in.

"All right, Natsu you crashed the car dad ave you and Gajeel's licence is still suspended soooo..." she paused to think. "Carla, Happy, Lilly would you mind helping us out by flying us to the school?" Wendy asked with a smile.

The exceeds agreed and with that they, said good bye to Cobra and were off. It was a pretty quick trip to the school and they got their with ease.

"Look Headmaster, the Slayer's are here." said Kinana the assistant secretary of FTA who was filling in for Mira, who was currently trying to get two staph members, the Drama teacher Evergreen and the Requip Tutor Erza out of fighting in front of the entire school.

"The party has arrived" Natsu yelled once he had landed.

"NATSU" a blond girl yelled, it seemed she was being chased by a certain girl in blue. "Natsu tell Juvia that I don't have any interest in Gray"

"You don't like Gray, right Luce?" Natsu asked a little nervously.

"Of course not!" Lucy yelled from behind Natsu.

"Well you heard her Juvie? Leave Blondie alone." Gajeel said using a nickname with the water woman because of their time at the same summer school.

While all this was happening Wendy stood alone, the exceeds had all gone to talk with friends in the school so she didn't even have Carla. "_I should have asked her to stay_" Wendy thought to herself.

"Hey Wendy," said a raven haired male.

"Oh hello, Gray." Wendy said with a small smile.

"Hey whats wrong."

"Oh nothing, just that I know a few teachers and High school students. But I don't know anyone my age."

"Is that it, I'll tell ask Natsu to show you around, he's friends with a lot more younger people than I am." Gray said scratching his head.

"Really? I guess that makes sense. Sometimes he acts younger than me so I suppose he would get along with children." Wendy admitted giggling.

"Yo Natsu.." Gray yelled. A small fight broke out between the two, but it was quickly resolved by Erza, who had won her fight earlier.

soon Natsu and Wendy were walking around together looking at everything the bbq had to offer. Natsu bought Wendy her uniforms. Then they stopped to get some Fairy Floss. Natsu got blue and Wendy got pink, the opposite of each others hair. Once they had finished the recycled the paper cone. Then Natsu steered his little sister towards a boy with dark purple hair.

"Oi, Romeo." Natsu yelled while waving. The boy waled over to them and Wendy could see that he was dressed quite similar to Natsu.

"Hi Natsu" Romeo said with a smile. "need anything."

"I just wanted to introduce you to my sister, Wendy. You two are the same age so I figured you would get along."

"H-Hi," Wendy said with a shy smile.

**(So I completely forgot about this story, but I had already written half of this chapter so I decided to finish it. I have no idea where I was originally going with this chapter so I hope I did past me justice. I do still remember the original plan that this story was going to be about, but I have no idea if people are still interested in it. Tell me in the reviews if you want me to continue this story. Honestly once 5 people tell me they want more I'll write another chapter. Until next time,I'm Fairy Fever and I hope you like it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Wow I can't believe you actually like this enough to ask me to keep going. This is why I LOVE the Fairy Tail community, you guys are the most supportive fandom that I'm a part of. Nothing like the people reading my ****_My Hero Academia_**** stuff, they don't really give encouragement. But hey you guys are so kind and that's enough for me. Even if I did put way more effort into the other story.)**

The barbecue had come and gone and life had gone forward for the Slayer family. Laxus had spent the last weekend of summer avoiding Mirajane. It turned out he was spending his days with his teaching counterpart, Freed.

"Ah Laxus, come in, you've arrived just in time for tea." Freed said turning his gaze from the pot and towards the cupboard with the cups.

"Oh that's good, thanks Freed." Laxus said walking in and sitting down in the front room. He had been at Freed's house many times in the past so he felt fine making himself at home.

"Here Laxus, your tea. I made it the way you like it." Freed said in his calm voice, the slightest shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Thanks,". Laxus said taking the cup from Freed. "You ready for your classes tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm quite ready. I have the high school tomorrow, and you have the middle school, correct?"

"Yeah, sounds right to me." the blond sighed before continuing. "Hey, Freed?"

"Hmm?"

"I need some advice?"

"Advice? I'll do my best Laxus. Mind telling me what about?" Feed said in a worried voice.

"Mira and I have been going through a rough patch. I just don't know what to do." the taller man admitted.

"Laxus, you know I would do anything in my power to help you, but advise on girls? That's not really something I'm too knowledgeable about."

"I know, but Freed just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't help me. You may not know girls, but you're really good friends with Mira. You have to know something!" Laxus pleaded.

"Right, I suppose I could be of some assistance. Just take a sip of tea and relax, let me think."

~.~.~.~

At the same time Cobra was spending time alone.

"Thank the gods no one is home today. I can take a good nap." Cobra said to himself as he laid down of the couch to rest.

Suddenly he heard a blood curdling scream.

"Cubellios!" he yelled as his eyes shot open. He sprung off the couch, and ran full speed towards the door, grabbing his white coat from the had rack on his way out.

He sprinted down the streets, chasing the screams and whimpers of his old friend. Soon found himself in a dark ally, there he saw a girl scared to death on a corner with two thugs practically breathing down her neck.

"Hey Dipsh*ts, step away from the lady." Cobra said the light at the end of the ally shining from behind him.

The girls previously dull teary eyes shone with new life when she heard his voice. The two men turned to face Cobra.

"Hey, why don't you mind your own damn business, pretty boy." (**For the record I think Cobra is gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Midnight.**)

Cobra made quick work of the thugs, by the end they were both running for their mommies. He faced the still frightened girl and slowly started to approach her. She was looking into his eye with her own teary orbs. Suddenly her legs gave out from underneath her and she started to fall to the ground. He started sprinting towards her catching her in his arms.

She looked at him as her eyes slowly closed "Erik"she whispered as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"No, no, no, Cubellios, Cu-Kinana, Kinana it's okay, I- I got you." Cobra said through clenched teeth, genitally petting her hair.

~.~.~.~

Now we travel to Saber Tooth Academy, to check in on what it's Headmaster had planned on this day.

"Yukino, Babe, over here." Sting called out with a brilliant smile on his face.

"STING" Yukino yelled as she ran and jumped into his arms. She hugged him around the neck and hooked his arms around her thighs to hold her up.

"Sting, I didn't think you would keep me up here so long, put me down this is embarrassing." Yukino wined.

"Ok, ok, don't look at me like that!" Sting said putting her down. "I'm glad you could meet me today. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, I've been spending time at the house with my family, and then when I got back in town I had to go straight to work." Sting said in an apologetic voice.

"Don't worry about it Sting, we saw each other at the staff meeting a few days ago." She said with a positive and genital smile.

"You know that doesn't count! I'm your boss when we're at work. We have to be professional." the blond boy said with a frown.

"I suppose it is nice to spend time with my boyfriend, when we aren't in a place you can fire me." Yukino said with a giggle.

"Like I would fire the best Head Secretary in the world." said Sting putting his hands on her hips.

"Don't let Mira hear you say that" she said in a joking manor.

Sting turned pale, and a shiver ran down his spine at the thought that the She Devil might have some way to hear him.

"Oh Sting, you're acting silly, you know Mira's a sweetheart."

"YEAH TO YOU! SHE LOVES YOU!" Sting cried and shivered a little. "One time Erza wasn't at school, and I thought that it would be a good time to pick a fight with Natsu. I was beating his tiny smug a** by the swings when Mira showed up out of no where... I honestly thought she was going to kill me."

Yukino just smiled at her boyfriend, not completely sure what to do. "So, lunch?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Oh yeah. Lets go."

~.~.~.~

Rouge decided not to spend his last day having fun, but instead was helping the other VHs Finnish setting up the school.

Rouge sat in his office looking at the papers on his desk and the meeting schedules on his computer lacrima. He was so concentrated on his work that he didn't even notice that someone had opened the door until they were standing right in front of his desk.

"Vice Headmaster Rouge," said a woman's voice. "sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you something."

"Ah, Vice Headmistress Minerva, what can I do for you?" Rouge said never looking up from papers.

"I was wondering if the Headmaster will be joining us today?" Minerva asked calmly.

"Please, you know my brother. He's a god Headmaster but sill childish. He's out with his girlfriend." he sad in a monotone voice.

Minerva sighed "That sounds about right." she popped out her hip and rested her hand on it. "He was supposed to have a meeting with Vice Headmistress Kagura, of Mermaid Heel's School for Gifted Mages. Would you like to handle her yourself, or should I?"

Rouge thought it over for a moment before looking up into his colleges eyes and answering. "I just finished this paperwork, but if your not busy, I think having both of us here would be the best move."

Once Kaugra arrived the 3 held their meeting. Rouge noticed that the two women didn't seem to get along. He knew they has a shaky past, but for some reason it seemed like their conflict somehow involved him. Rouge tried to shake the feeling, but as the afternoon went on the feeling only grew. Unfortunately he had no idea why their passive bickering revolved around him. He was just happy that, despite the ladies negative emotions towards one another, the meeting has gone smoothly and they had gotten Mermaid Heel on bored with participating in the Inter School Sports Festival later that school year.

~.~.~.~

Meanwhile Gajeel was going to meat up with Levy.

Gajeel walked down the streets of Magnolia until he reached the park. He spotted Levy siting on a picnic blanket under one of the cherry blossom trees, which currently wasn't in bloom. Even without the rainbow petals the scene was perfect, Levy was perfect. Gajeel cleared his thought as he sauntered up to her.

"Gajeel!" Levy said in greeting, smiling brightly when she saw him.

Gajeel's averted his red eyes, trying not to show his emotions.

Then he gave in and sat down next to her and gave a cocky smile. "You look nice, Small-fry."

"You don't look terrible yourself." Levy said a little shyly. Then she grabbed the picnic basket she had brought and started to unpack it. "What's Lilly up too? I hope you didn't have do ditch him for me."

"Nah, he's out with Salamander, and the Kid's cats. I think the're meeting the Twin's cats at the Exceed city in the woods."

"Aww Exceed day out! I hope that they are all having fun." She said smiling. "But they wont have more fun than us on our date."

Gajeel's head perked up, he looked her dead in the eyes. "What"

Then Levy too realized what she had just said, her face turned bright red and she started rambling and flailing her arms around. "UUUUHHHHHH! I'M SORRY. I JUST ASSUMED! I MEAN! This is so embarrassing"

Gajeel didn't think, he just acted, his body moved on its own. He crashed his lips into hers, she jumped a little before completely melting into the kiss. He slowly backed away and looked into her shining brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. I should have asked." He said a breathless and a little ashamed at himself.

"Oh shut up and kiss me you bid idiot." Levy said and she rapped her arms around hid neck and kissed him passionately.

~.~.~.~

And now lets go see what Natsu was doing on his last day of summer.

Natsu had already been hanging out with Lucy for a while they had spent all the day before with Gray and Erza, who had both gone home some hours ago after all spending the night at Lucy's. Natsu and Lucy were now walking down the streets of Magnolia. They got food at a stall and talked for hours. Lucy had to get Natsu and herself drinks because the fire dragon was broke. They drank their drinks sitting on the fountain.

"I've had a lot of fun Natsu." Lucy said with a shy smile

"Me too Luppie." The pink haired weirdo said

"That's not my name, idiot!" Lucy yelled pissed

Natsu gave his classic Slayer smile and how cute Lucy was mad, not that he would ever tell her that.

"Lucy, has anyone told you that you look like a flying fish when you're angry?" Natsu said mimicking the face that Happy always makes when teasing Lucy.

"I DO NOT" Lucy said angrily, she tried to push him into the fountain, but he grabbed on bringing her in with him.

The water was shallow and most of his body was out of the water. Lucy was on top of him, her arms in the water on either side of his head. Their faces were rather close and Natsu couldn't help but think how beautiful Lucy looked with her hair covered water droplets,, her brown eyes seemed extra shiny and Natsu found himself getting lost in them. He had to tell her just how beautiful she was.

"Lucy you're..." then he realized what he was doing, he couldn't ruin their perfect friendship. He turned his face to the side and acting like he was dying "really heavy."

Lucy looked like her brain broke, then she started yelling and splashing water on him.

~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, Wendy was enjoying a peaceful day out by the river.

"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh" a voice yelled from behind Wendy, she turned around to see Romeo rolling down the the hill. She squealed and jumped out of the way. The boy tumbled into the river. He sprung up gasping for air.

"Oh hi Wendy," he said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Romeo! Are you okay!" Wendy yelled.

"Yeah just a few scratches." He responded.

"Come out of the water so I can heal you!"

"Comming" he said as he limped out of the water.

Wendy ran up to him and helped him to sit down under a tree. "Looks like your ankle is sprained." Wendy said while starting to heal him.

"Thanks, you don't have to do this"

"Its no problem, really. Why you were rolling down the hill?"

"Oh I pulled a prank on my dad's best friend. He was so angry and I started running laughing. Then I tripped and started rolling down the..." Suddenly Wendy passed out.

"WENDY!" he noticed that she had healed every cut on him and his ankle was fully healed, he picked her up off the ground and put her up against he tree, basically switching places with her. "You used too much magic energy" he said while brushing her hair out of her face and blushing a little.

**(Oh man, that was crazy, it took so long to wright, but it came just in time for back to school. Now let me be desperate for a minute, if you like MY HERO, please go read '**_A Friendship Carol_**' I'm really proud of it and I need some of you're great energy over there. I need 4 more Reviews, so I can start the next chapter. Until next time, I'm Fairy Fever and I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hi, so I realized that I forgot to ask you all something _SUPER IMPORTANT_. Who do you ship with Rouge? Other than Sting I made them actual twins remember? And not Yukino, she's with Sting. I personally thinks he's ace, and I don't ship his with anyone but for the sake of the story, and the fact that its a ship story I needed to pair him with someone, didn't want my emo baby left out. I narrowed it down to Minerva and Kagura. So out of those two who are you hoping will end up with Rouge? Of course if you wan't I can go with a poly relationship. So please vote in the Reviews, Minerva, Kagura, or Both. Whatever has the most votes by the next Rouge centered chapter will win.)**

It was early morning and all of Magnolia was peaceful and asleep. That is all accept a lone man standing in the Slayer family kitchen a devilish smile on his lips, small sparks of electricity twitched all around him, lighting up his blond hair and manly features in the dark of the room.

He inhaled becoming far more muscular, and yelled at the top of his lungs."I'M OFF TO WORK YOU SORRY SACK OF IDIOTS! YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY!"

He heard the sound of his youngest cousin screaming at the top of her lungs, and her brothers grumbling. As well as some wines and hisses from the 'cats'. He felt satisfied that the 3 hopeless students were awake and would soon be ready for school. He grabbed his signature coat off the hat rack and walked out the door.

Wendy was now wide awake, but Carla had turned over and continued to sleep. There was no way Wendy could fall asleep again after being yelled awake by Laxus, the lungs on that man, no wonder he was a P.E. teacher. She had no idea how her best friend and gone back to sleep but she din't want to bother her. She decided to get out of bed and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. That's when she saw that before he had left Laxus had made his amazing blueberry pancakes.

"H-" she was about to call the boys when she remembered that if her brothers realized that Laxus made pancakes, she would be eating toast. As quiet as possible she filled up her plate and sat down to eat. She ate as fast as she could while not chocking and packed up a box of pancakes, that she labeled 'salad'. Cobra wasn't home, he was at Porlyusica's waiting for Kinana to wake up. Good thing too his ears would have bleed this morning if he had been around. Anyway she wanted to make sure he ate when he got home and her brothers were a little to... dense... to figure out that the box of salad was actually a rare morning delicacy.

She had just closed the fridge when she felt a evil aura behind her. She turned around to see Natsu, Gajeel, and Happy behind her with evil grins and stars in their eyes.

"AHHHH" She squealed in fear. "You guys are scary" she said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly Lily (big form) showed up and swatted all 3 on the back of their heads. "Leave the girl alone and go eat you three idiots."

"Thank you, Lily." Wendy said a little misty eyed as she ran past her brothers, taking a pancake up to her room, for Carla.

She could hear Gajeel yelling at Lily about 'who's side he was on' and could tell that Natsu and Happy were already eating more than their fair share of food.

She finished walking up the stairs, and entered her room, Carla was fixing her little necktie in front of the full body mirror.

"Oh, good morning Carla!"

"Good morning, Child. Did that blond heathen wake you up?"

"Yeah, but he also made his world famous blueberry pancakes, and I saved you one!" hearing this Carla's ears perked up a bit.

She flew over to Wendy and grabbed the plate and fork. "I wouldn't condone eating in our room under normal circumstances, but I'm afraid if I leave this will get stolen." So she ate a bite and swooned at how good it was. "Did I ever tell you how proud I am of Laxus" the Exceed said with a smile.

"Carla, didn't you just call him a 'heathen'?" Wendy said while giggling.

"Did I?" Carla said looking a bit guilty.

Wendy laughed a little at her friend's behavior and then went to get her uniform from the closet. She slipped on her white collared shirt, and her gray skirt, then the knee high socks, her new blue and white stripped tie, and her sweater vest, then she sat down to brush her hair. She decided to leave it down today so it was rather easy to do. Lastly she slipped on her school shoes, and made sure she had all her things. She walked out of the room to brush her teeth, but both her brother were fighting over toothpaste in the bathroom, so she decided she would grab the spare toothbrush, paste, and floss from her room and go brush in the kitchen. Once her teeth were clean she went and sat in the living room, waiting for her brothers to walk down so they could leave.

Natsu came sliding down the handrail screaming and laughing, and Gajeel was doing his best grumpy walk, and stopping down the stairs. Happy was flirting with Carla, much to her displeasure, and Lily, well he was just sitting eating a kiwis with the skin still on. Natsu and Gajeel walked over over to the living room and were standing in the entrance way, Wendy stood up, and both (practically adult men) swooned at how cute she was in her uniform. Natsu ran up to her and hugged her lifting her into the air, as he cried.

"WAHHH THEY GROW UP SO FAST!" Natsu shouted as he sobbed mini rivers. Gajeel, who was still standing in the entrance way of the room sniffed and dramatically brushed a stray tear (like the secret theater kid he is).

"Natsu, haha, let go!" Wendy squealed, but Natsu only tightened his grip. "Ahhhhhhhahahaha put me down Natsu, you're smothering me!"

Natsu put her down and she brushed off her skirt. She looked into his eyes and he was crying even more.

"Natsu?" Wendy questioned, not sure whether to lower or raise her guard.

He turned away from her and walked over to Gajeel, the older's arms open ready to receive him in a hug. "Gajeel, she's all grown up and going to middle school(junior high)." Natsu sobbed. Continuing to cry he said "Pretty soon she won't need us anymore." Gajeel, nodded and rubbed his little brother's back, all misty eyed.

"Really guys, I'm going to FTA not getting married!" Wendy said, a little annoyed at her older brothers hysterics.

"Oh be easy on 'em Wendy, they've been rehearsing this for a week" Happy said flying in the other room with a fishy in his paw.

The boy's started yelling at the cat for ruining the moment, as Wendy started laughing hysterically.

Then she picked up her bag, walked past her brothers and started for the door. "Lets go guys, I don't wan't to be late for my first day."

**(And that's the chapter, I have another question. Exceeds go to school with their counterpart, yes or no? Answer in the Reviews. Until next time, I'm Fairy Fever and I hope you like it.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sup! Hi Fairy Tail Fans. Whats up! I am so very sorry, but their will be non cannon characters in this because I need more children to be in Wendy's class, I know most people hate OC's but I need more children. I have big plans for this one, so buckle up and prepare to be ****_underwhelmed_****.)**

"Lets go guys, I don't wan't to be late for my first day."

"Right" Natsu said smiling brightly as he fallowed her to the door.

Wendy made his turn around again and get his stuff. Then after a short while of Wendy helping her brother get out the door, she locked it and sighed.

"So are we..." she said turning around only to see the dust clouds in the distance, it seemed the boys had decided to race to school, leaving Wendy behind.

"How rude!" Carla exclaimed.

"It's okay Carla, at least they won't be late." Wendy said with a tired smile.

"Would you like me to fly you, Child?" Carla asked.

"No, if you don't mind, I would rather walk. Magnolia is so beautiful in the morning." Wendy said.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." said the white exceed.

They began walking, down the hill, and through the town, and finally the pair reached Fairy Tail Academy. Wendy stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up and the looming building before her she gulped and tightened her fists determined to have a good first day. She looked at Carla, who was brushing off her tiny uniform, then back up at the school, Wendy took a step forward, her first step towards her future as a full fledged Mage and then...

"AHHhh" Wendy yelped as she fell face first onto that hard stone walkway, her arms spread out before her, one leg still kicked up in the air. She could hear the footsteps of three girls as they walked right by her, giggling at the pathetic display.

"WENDY" Carla yelled as she ran up to where the bluenette had fell.

"Oww" Wendy winced, as she pushed herself up off the floor.

"Wendy are you okay?" Carla asked.

Wendy looked down, "No scratches, I think I'm okay, lets go!"

Wendy ran up the stairs and through the doors of the school and looked closely at her schedule to see which class was her home room. "Room 17" she mumbled as she speed-walked down a hallway.

"Room 13, Room 15, Room 17! Found it!" Wendy exclaimed as she walked through her new class room door. Name tags were on each of the desks and Wendy quickly found hers, she was in the two rows from the door and the second row from the front of the classroom, and Carla's desk was the one directly in front of hers. She picked up the name tag from the desk and pined it to her sweater vest. Wendy looked around, some of her classmates were all ready in the room, some in little groups, no doubt from the same elementary school. As Wendy was taking in her surroundings she realized that the name tags were in no particular order, not like her 5th grade class last year, where they were all in alphabetical order. The teacher was at their desk looking through papers, but Wendy could't their face because of the computer monitor they were basically hiding behind. So she decided to sit down and waited for the class to fill up.

Some time later everyone had arrived and the bell rung for class to start. The teacher stood up and Wendy saw his face of the first time, she was a little shocked, she hadn't had a male teacher before. He was rather tall, maybe a little bit taller than her brother Natsu, but not by much. He had black hair, emerald-turquoise eyes and 3 crisscross scars on the left side of his face. He walked up to the white bored at the front of the classroom and wrote his name as he spoke.

"My name is, Mr. Gryder and I'll be your homeroom teacher this school year." then he turned to face the class, a neutral look on his face as he spoke. "I'm excited to get to know each and every one of you. We will start off class by taking roll, I'll call your names in random order and when I do, I want you to introduce yourself to the class."

"Matt Alors."

"Here. My name is Matt Don Alors, I was previously home schooled, I use Sandstorm magic, just like my cousin Max who's a Junior here at FTA. That's all." said the light brown haired boy sitting next to Wendy.

"Carla"

Carla stood up in her chair. "Not that its really any of your business, but my name is Carla and in case you don't know I'm an Exceed. I specialize in Aera magic. I was also gifted with clairvoyance/premonitions although those do stem from magic is't more like a rare genetic trait than anything. Oh, and I also previously went to Cait Shelter Elementary."

"Crystal Odera"

A round eyed girl with chocolate skin and curly light blue hair stood up from her seat in the back, "HI I'm from Twilight Ogre Elementary, my name is Crystal and I'm super happy to be here! I use Bubble Magic, I can make all types of bubbles, water bubbles, soap bubbles, predicative bubbles, etc." then she sat back down.

"Jesse Stone"

"I'm also from Twilight Orge, my name is Jesse and I practice Memory Maker magic, so basically if I see a spell I can replicate it. I also have Hyperthymesia, meaning I remember everything, or almost everything, in vivid detail. Before anyone asks: No my magic did not give me an autobiographical memory, rather my memory is why I chose my magic. And yes, I do remember being born, I don't want to talk about it, it's a rare thing to remember even for people like me and I don't want to describe it to you. Thanks." the boy with black and purple hair, behind Wendy said.

"Romeo Conbolt"

Wendy went wide eyed, how had she not noticed her friend was in her class? And he was sitting next to Carla! "Umm I'm Romeo Conbolt, I was home schooled before this, and I use Fire Magic, more specifically Rainbow Fire, and also Purple Flare, like my dad. Speaking of my dad is the Fire Mage Tutor, he teaches the fire magic elective here at FTA."

"Juliet Francis"

The girl sitting nest to Romeo rose from her seat, she had long ash-blond hair, styled in a half up half down bun, and her eyes were the most bright ethereal blue that Wendy had ever seen, and the most flawless skin, she also had a red choker with hearts on it and gold hoop earrings. "Its so funny that Romeo was called before me because as you all just heard my name is Juliet. I used to go to Blue Pegasus, but my Daddy had to move here for work. It's lucky for all of you, because now you can bask in my presence *giggle*. I'm a Maker Mage, a Lava Make Mage to be exact." when she spoke she sounded like an angle, Wendy couldn't help but think she was just perfect, and the rest of the class (minus a boy in the back) all seemed to think so too. Her uniform was tight over her chest that was extremely large for her age. She was like a dream, absolutely enchanting~ wait enchanting?

The hearts in Wendy's eyes dissipated, "_Love charm ring?" _Wendy thought as she remembered Lucy telling her about them and how they work.

"Eh-hem, Miss. Francis. Would you kindly hand over that ring, I'm fairly sure it's illegal." Mr. Gryder said in a stern voice, breaking her hold on the class.

"Huh! No way this was a gift from Daddy" she complained.

"Well then he can pick it up after class" the teacher said plainly.

After she had finally handed it over class recommenced. "Right, Julieann Yin"

The girl directly behind Romeo stood, she had pale, pale skin, that make her gold nose piercing stand out, she had long dead straight hair which was jet black with the faintest navy shine to it, she wore reading glasses over her eyes that were dark blue with perfect liner, but she had dark bags under them probably from staying up all night. "My name is Julieann, I'm also from Blue Pegasus, I came here instead of continuing there because my best friends father moved here for work. I practice Requip magic, and I specialize in knives. Also I enjoy reading."

"Juliea Bellanova"

Next was the ginger girl with deeply tanned skin and LOTS of freckles. She had big green eyes and bat ears that stood at the top of her head, each with golden stud earrings. Her hair was styled in perfect twin drills on either side of her head and she had the biggest smile with fanged canines, that were even bigger that Wendy's own, one of which always stuck out of her mouth. "HIYA! I'm Juliea and I use Voice Amplification Magic, Area Magic, Animal Soul Takeover Magic, basically if a bat can do it I can too! I went to Blue Pegasus with my two very best friends, and when I heard one was moving here with her dad I just had to fallow! Lucky for me my other friend had the same idea!"

"Nichirin Le'Fount"

"Hello, I'm Nichirin and I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard. I went to Twilight Ogre Elementary before this." said a boy with coral hair and sunset eyes.

"Kane Dust"

"Sup, I'm Kane. I was home schooled before this and I use Snow Magic. Yeah that's about it, I'm not very interesting." said a white haired boy as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Vector Hambridge"

The boy in the back that hadn't been affected by the charm magic earlier stood up. "I came from Orochi's Fin. My name is Vector Ray Hambridge. I had to move to Magnolia, now I'm here, I don't want to talk about it. I use Ring Magic. I have a wide verity that all cast different spells, its rather expensive to have a collection like I do, most holder type magic is, so if I see anyone mess with my rings they are going to lose their ring finger." he said his bright yellow~blond hair casting shadow over his eyes.

"Iila Deric"

"I came from Lamia Scale, my family had to move here for a bigger house. I use Card Magic, and my name is Iila." that was all the greenette with the messy bun and gray eyes said before she sat back down.

"Alex Ramirez"

A tall flat girl with mid length dark brown, almost black, curly hair stood. She spoke in a high pitch voice. "I'm Alex. I'm from Twilight Orge, and I use Gravity Magic. I can alter the gravity around me or my opponent. I can also use Gravity Change to alter my body and the way it is affected by gravity or the same for others. Like this..." then she used her magic to alter her body, her chest getting significantly bigger and her thighs much thicker too, her hair was also longer, granted it made her a bit shorter in the process, but you could hardly tell given the pose she was in. One leg propped up on the desk and her had on her cheek giving a seductive look. A most all of the boys gushed at the sight, and Wendy turned bright red in embarrassment.

"YOUNG MAN PUT THOSE AWAY! The Headmaster may have given you permission to cross dress but I don't want toy distracting my class." Mr. Gryder said, to which Alex reverted her-**himself**.

The class went dead silent and all were ghostly white all thinking the same thing in the same time. "_~~TRAP!"_

"Aww no fun" Alex muttered under his breath.

"Samuru Venpon"

"Hello mortals, may name is Samuru and I'm a Blood Wizard. I can control human blood I mostly use my own to attacking non-humans, but I can control the blood in other people, its very painful for whoever its cast on. I was home schooled before this." said the sickly looking boy with black hair and sunken in eyes, he was pale with no color to his face.

"Honey Rocket"

"HI I'M HONEY AND I USE EXPLOSION MAGIC! I JUST LOVE THINGS THAT GO KABOOM! MISSILES, GRENADES, MY MOM'S TEMPER THAT ONE TIME I BLEW UP THE HOUSE, HAHA! I was at a non-magical public school before I blew up the science lab and got expelled, then I was home schooled for a year, AND NOW I'M HERE!" yelled the girl with bright pink hair, ash marks on her tanned skin, and a crazy look in her red eyes.

"And lastly, Wendy Slayer"

Wendy could hear the room buzz with the whispers of her classmates after they had heard her Family Name, her's was a famous and powerful wizarding family after all. She stood up and the whispers died down, but not before Wendy's impeccable hearing heard 'the 3 Julies' say.

_"_Considering her family, I thought she would be more impressive?"

"Same, is she even a dragon slayer?"

"I bet she can't even roar, *giggle*"

Wendy cleared her thought but her body language stayed shy. "I'm from Cait Shelter Elementary. My name is Wendy Marvell Slayer. It's nice to meet you all. Sorry I'm probably not what you expected. I know I'm much smaller and younger than most of my family. And I may not be much of a fighter but I can use all kinds of support magic. So please let me be a part of the class. I'd be so embarrassed if you sent me home!" **(E****dited version of her little speech to the alliance when we first meet her)** Wendy then sat back down, flustered.

"Don't worry Wendy, we're happy to have you. All of you" Mr. Gryder said smiling for the first time all class, "Remember none of you were accepted into Fairy Tail because your magic makes you special. You were accepted because we believe you have the ability to make your magic special."

**(HOLY MAVIS that was crazy. Its exhausting pulling an entire cast of characters out of my a$$. I know I could have just did the Julies and that's it, but I just got done watching 'My hero' and I really wanted a class full of people. '****Any resemblance** **to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.' And all that jazz. Until next time, I'm Fairy Fever and I hope you like it!)**


End file.
